1.20 "Botanical Update"
Botanical Update comes exactly 360 days after the 1.19 Physics Update. It focuses on accepting a new tree into the list: Boswellia Tree. They have limey leaves and a tan birch-like wood. Animals & Cookies * Feeding a parrot a cookie will knock off 15 hearts. * Feeding a wolf a cookie will knock off 1 heart. New Trees Olbanum Boswellia (or Olbanum in-game) is a desert-grown tree that appears about once every 60 desert biome chunks. When punching or using a tool (except shears) to destroy leaves, there is a 11% chance of a sapling. Rubber A rubber tree is a desert tree that spawns once every 55 desert biome chunks. An Extractor can extract rubber from a tree into a bottle. New Plants Mint Mint can occur in plains and forests. New Essential Oils Essential Oils are added into diffusers (below), drunk, or shot out of a container. Eucalyptus Eucalyptus E.O. is made on a crafting table with two units of cut grass and an empty bottle. Each 7 articles of grass will yield one drop. Effects *Gives 15 seconds stackable Weakness to any undead mob per drop. *Heals ender mobs by 1/2 heart per drop. *Forbids affected creepers to explode for 5 seconds each drop. Frankincense Frankincense E.O. is an essential oil based off of IRL frankincense (Boswellia sacra, carterii, seratta, or frereana tree sap extract). *Attach an Extractor to an olbanum tree to give sap. *Throw the olbanum sap bottle into a furnace to get to the oil. Effects *Harms undead mobs by 1/2 heart per drop. *Removes one level and 50 seconds of withering from affected player or mob per drop. *Adds 15/l seconds of Regen per drop of E.O. to any existing Regen affecting player or mob. (LET l=level) *Add as an ingredient to Potion of Instant Health II to make it Potion of Instant Health III per 3 drops. *Add to Soulsand to go flourescent (block induced light level 12) for 1 minute. (Does not stack on multiple drops) Pyroper Pyroper E.O. is made using oak wood, blaze powder, and gunpowder into a glass bottle. Effects *Ignites any contacted block or area affected by diffuser above 360 K. *Heals one heart to any Nether mobs and creepers (2 hearts for Nether-based creeper mobs) per drop. *Ignites in Nether. Tea Tree Teatree E.O. is made with 1 Lily of the valley per drop on a crafting table. Effects *Damages Nether Mobs by 1/2 heart every 2 drops. *Used as a brewing fuel (1 drop per brewing operation). *Gives undead mobs Slowness for 10 sec/drop (Stacks with more drops). *Pacifies an illager for 10 seconds per drop. Spearmint Spearmint E.O. is made on a craft table when a mint plant and a cornflower are put in a bottle. 5 drops of E.O. come from each pair of plants. Effects *Can be used to make lingering potions instead of dragon's breath. *Gives creepers and blazes Glowing for 12 seconds per drop. (Stacks) Peppermint Peppermint E.O. is made on a craft table when a mint plant and a poppy are put in a bottle. 5 drops of E.O. come from each pair of plants. Effects *Damages Nether mobs by 1/2 heart per drop. *Gives flying and illager mobs Blindness II for 10 seconds every drop. *Pacifies Z. Pigmen. (Has a 20% chance) Nether Wart Netherwart E.O. is made by adding nether wart to a glass bottle on a craft table (1 drop/nether wart). Effects * Heals Nether mobs by 1/2 heart per drop * Damages end mobs by 1 1/2 heart per drop * Makes Netherrack shine incandescently for 15 seconds per drop (Not stackable) * Damages players by 1/2 heart per 3 drops * Ignites any contacted block or area affected by diffuser above 380 K. * Aggravates spiders and cave spiders. * Gives undead mobs a random level of Speed between I and III for 20 seconds. (Stacks time) (I-IV on Hard) Rose Rose E.O. is made from roses. Place 1 rose into a bottle for every drop. Effects * Ingredient for brewing Potion of Spreading. * Gives end mobs Strength II for 10 seconds/drop. * (Hard and Hardcore only) Removes naturally spawned status effects on spiders. * Makes Shulker's Levitation one level higher for 10 seconds/drop. * Damages birds inflicted with Poison by 5 hearts (same for cookie). * Gives ravagers Slowness V for 12 seconds per drop. Lavender Lavender E.O. is made by putting Lilac flowers into bottles (1 drop/flower). Effects * Makes end crystals not explode for 3 seconds every drop (33% chance of happening every drop). * Ignites in End when above 325 K. (Cannot ignite in Overworld or Nether). * Use as an ingredient in potions to make them Virus. When someone is hit by a Splash or Lingering Virus or drinks a Basic Virus Potion, the effect has a chance of spreading to other players in a two-block proximity every 30 ticks (1.5 seconds). * Has a 25% chance of damaging Enderdragon by 1/2 heart every drop. Tearine Tearine is a Minecraftian flammable E.O. that is made by placing a ghast tear and an iron nugget in a bottle, making a Pretear. Pretear has no other objective but to be heated to make Tearine E.O. (2 drops of E.O. per bottle of Pretear). Effects * Very flammable. Ignites any contacted block or area affected by diffuser above 320 K. * Damages parrots by 20 hearts per drop. * Gives players Poison for 4 seconds per drop. * Give players with Swiftness II or higher nausea for 15 seconds for every drop. * Makes endstone incandescent at light level 9 for 12 seconds. (Does not stack) * If drop hits head, gives player or mob Blindness III for 6 seconds every drop. Redstone Redstone E.O. is a chemical indeed. I don't know if it is even an essential oil or a liquid mercury. To make it, get a redstone torch and two redstone dusts and place it in a botle. You have Rubicundus Paste. Furnace it once and you will have Redstone Soup. When you heat that, you'll finally get five drops redstone essential oil. Effects * Makes husks out of villagers when hit by enough drops of redstone E.O. * Makes redstone block shine brighter and give a redstone charge of 15 to redstones within a 3 block radius. * Ignites TNT. * Gives wolves Levitation (domestic wolves get Levitation II). Jasmine Jasmine is made by butting 1 azure bluet into a bottle with a crafting table to make one drop. Effects * Ignites bismuth in the End (1.18 Substance Update). * One drop has a 10% chance to pacify an angry Z. Pigman. * Any block in the nether affected by the oil or is in the area affected by diffuser gives off a redstone charge of 15 for 10 sec/drop (Does not stack past 10 sec.). * Cures nausea if you have regen at the same time. Oregano Oregano E.O. is made by placing one of each: grass, mint and lily of the valley to make four drops. Effects * Heals player by an extra 1/2 heart for every level of Regen or Speed Boost he/she has per drop. * Damages undead by 1/2 heart/drop. * Has 5% chance to pacify enderman. Ender Ender E.O. is kinda strange. To make it, add an ender pearl, one unit of oak sap, glowstone dust, and a gold nugget to make Ender Paste. Put it into a furnace and enjoy 9 drops Ender essential oil! Effects * Heals enderman by 1 1/2 hearts per drop. * Damages parrot by 50 hearts per drop (more toxic than chocolate). * Makes bismuth go incandescent at a light level of 5 for 4 seconds. (1.18)(Does not stack). Chorus Chorus E.O. is a Minecraftian E.O. made from putting 1 chorus fruit into a bottle to make 2 drops Chorus E.O. Effects * Heals end mobs by 1 heart per drop. * Has a 1.25% chance of making uranium or plutonium bismuth when applied. * Makes players get Levitation for 20 seconds. (Does not stack) * Makes undead mobs teleport to a random spot within a 32 block radius. Cinnamon Cinnamon E.O. requires one oak log, 4 drops Ender oil, and 1 drop Chorus oil. This mixture makes 7 drops. Effects * Scares zombies away similar to cats and creepers. * Has a chance to charge creepers affected by frankincense. * Ignites nether plutonium. Diffuser The diffuser is a machine that diffuses essential oils around a volume. Diffusers affect a 10x10x10 area regardless of rate. The reciprocal of the diffuser's rate of fire is how many seconds it takes to put the effects on players, blocks, and mobs. It is redstone-powered. The rate is also how fast it uses up oils. Diffusers can hold 5 water bottles an up to 1,024 drops of essential oils at one time. The fire rates range from 0.0001 drop/second (ambience) to 10 drop/second (war). Operating diffusers will use up a water bottle every 4096 seconds. Up to 4 water bottles can be in the machine at once. Rubber A bottle of rubber (like mentioned above) can be put on a crafting table to get Rubber. Put nine rubber onto a table to get a Rubber Block, which works like a Slime Block. A rubber block o a table can give nine of the item. Parachute A parachute is crafted like below and can be opened by clicking the S key. * R=Rubber * S=String Category:Fan Made Updates